spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
The Elder Scrolls VI
The Elder Scrolls VI is an upcoming game in franchise. It was announced at E3 2018 as being the next major project to be released by Bethesda Game Studios, after Starfield.#BE3 | 2018 Bethesda E3 Showcase - 6/10 at 6:30pm PT Development At E3 2016, Todd Howard stated in an interview with Geoff Keighley, "Yes, of course we are Elder Scrolls 6. It's something we love. But it is—I have to be careful what I say—it's a very long way off. … it's something that's going to take a lot of time, what we have in mind for that game."YouTube Live at E3 2016 - Full Livestream Archive Howard also commented during the same E3 2016 interview, "We actually have two other large projects we're also doing that are bigger than anything we've done. People will probably hear about those even before ''Elder Scrolls VI."'' On 9 August 2016, Pete Hines stated that The Elder Scrolls VI "isn't in development," clarifying on 18 October 2016 that "nobody is working on it."Pete Hines on Twitter On 12 August, 2016, he said, "You're not going to be hearing first details on Scrolls 6 years before the game comes out, absolutely not."Bethesda: Elder Scrolls 6 won’t be revealed until it's ready to release At E3 2017, Pete Hines stated in an interview that The Elder Scrolls VI was "down the road." He continued, "To reiterate, they have at least two major titles that they are working on before we're gonna get to ''Elder Scrolls VI. … We're pretty clear, TES VI is not in dev."YouTube Live at E3 2017: Day Two, PlayStation Press Conference, Ubisoft At E3 2018, Todd Howard noted in an interview that ''The Elder Scrolls VI is in "pre-production" and was not yet playable. He also said that the technology needed for the game is "getting closer."Todd Howard on YouTube Live at E3 On 14 June 2018 at an interview with Rooster Teeth, Pete Hines stated that The Elder Scrolls VI will take place in Tamriel. He stated later in the interview that it would be released "longer than eventually," relative to Starfield being released "eventually." On 28 June 2018, Todd Howard stated in an interview at GameLab that the location of The Elder Scrolls VI had been decided upon "a while ago." When asked if it was possible to discern the location of the game from the teaser trailer shown at E3, Howard stated, "I obviously would say yes … You can rule some things out. And you can rule some things in. The first thing we do is the world so we've known for a while where it's set." Yes, Todd Howard and team have settled on The Elder Scrolls 6's region On 8 October 2018 at an interview with Eurogamer, when asked about when fans would get more information about Starfield and The Elder Scrolls VI, Pete Hines stated, "A while from now and a really long while from now! Respectively. … the timeframe for Bethesda Game Studios titles has not changed at all. … Timeframe-wise, it would still be about as long as you'd expect when you look at Fallout 3 to Skyrim to Fallout 4 to Fallout 76. It's still going to be those periods of time, that hasn't changed. Or at least, I don't think it will change from that based on what I know." Bethesda: Next gen consoles should be all about crossplay On 29 March 2019 in a video celebrating the 25th anniversary of the Elder Scrolls series, Bethesda revealed that The Elder Scrolls VI would use photogrammetry technology to scan in real life objects and people to use as game assets. It was also revealed that the then-82-year-old gamer and Elder Scrolls fan Shirley Curry would be added to the game as an NPC using this technology. Celebrate 25 Years of The Elder Scrolls On 4 June 2019 in an interview with IGN, Todd Howard said about The Elder Scrolls VI, "I think everyone should be very patient ... The gap in between is obviously going to be long, it already is. On one hand, I think it's good to miss things. I think that makes people come to it with really, really fresh eyes. And I think when they eventually see the game and what we have in mind, they'll understand the gap more in terms of technology and what we want it to do. The one thing it does is people are still playing ''Skyrim, it's still one of the best-selling games. I know people joke about it online, but it's one of the best-selling games on Switch. Anything we put it out on, it becomes a hit game. And they love it, they still play it, it's almost infinitely playable, all of the mods and everything like that. And we're 8 years post-''Skyrim''. It lets us know going into Elder Scrolls 6 this is a game we need to design for people to play for a decade at least, at least."''Todd Howard Talks Starfield, Elder Scrolls 6, Fallout 76, Terminator, and More! - IGN Unfiltered #43 Videos The Elder Scrolls VI – Official E3 Announcement Teaser Gallery TESVI logo transparentbg-06.png|TES VI logo TES6Photogrammetry.jpg|A behind the scenes look at photogrammetry technology in TES VI. TES6 Shirley Curry.jpg|Shirley Curry being added to the game as an NPC using photogrammetry. be:The Elder Scrolls VI de:The Elder Scrolls VI fr:The Elder Scrolls VI it:The Elder Scrolls VI pl:The Elder Scrolls VI ru:The Elder Scrolls VI uk:The Elder Scrolls VI